falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
The Guardianship (Confessions of a Wasteland Pony)
The Guardianship is a steel rangers faction that plays a major role in the story of the audio drama series Confessions of a Wasteland Pony. It is first described in the fifth episode, The Ranger, and then returns in the eighth episode, The Red Reaper. History & The Outposts Before The End The Guardianship are the descendants of a steel ranger battalion formed during The Great War called the Equestrian Army Special Material Command. The garrison was formed to be the protectors and administrators of a series of storage Outposts bearing the same name. The project was originally proposed to the Ministry Mares by Harvest Orange. As a cousin of the Apple Family, he was able to convince Applejack to give him an audience with the others and Princess Luna for his proposal. While hesitant at first, Applejack made the arrangement and was ironically the most opposed to the idea fearing it could interfere with the Stables project. Once approved by the others, construction began in EAST Corp's depleted mines in the Southern Desert in an area called Thunder Valley. Other Outposts were constructed all around the Kingdom with the intention of linking them together through underground data lines. Time constraints of the war put that at risk however, and the experimental Extremely Low Frequency communication system was chosen to replace the lengthy process of burying more cables. This decision would greatly affect the soldiers after the war as the transmitter network went dark on The Last Day. While all outposts were originally intended to be staffed, the decision was made to seal up most of the installations and only staff the large control bunker called Castle Alpha. The hope was that the extra steel rangers could turn the tide in the conventional war. This unfortunately proved untrue. Reformation Once the bombs had fallen, the steel rangers set out to slowly reconnect to the other Outposts. The nearest one was Outpost Beta, which was reached and reactivated in a fairly short period of time. However, the second-in-command of the Special Material Command, Lieutenant Colonel Mason attempted to declare Outpost Beta independent of Castle Alpha. The commander at the time, Colonel Hardwick, was able to stop him by shutting down the power in Outpost Beta through the use of the Master Spell Matrix. Mason and over a hundred others were executed for the mutiny. This inciting incident would fundamentally shape the group going forward as Hardwick reorganized the garrison into a government of its own. Hardwick would be the first Elder, and below him were five Grand Paladins each leading an Order. The Order of Builders were the engineers maintaining the bases, machinery, and construction of railroads. The Order of Keepers managed, cataloged and protected the stored materials of each bunker. The Order of Mercy managed the medicine, food, and welfare for The Guardianship. The Order of Justice maintained law and order as well as general administration. Their military police were known as "Black Knights." Finally, the Order of Rangers chartered the surface to rediscover the Outposts and maintain protection on the surface. The guiding laws they would follow were formalized into The Scroll. Their main mission would be to reclaim all the Outposts in the wasteland and keep them safe for the "righteous new government" that would rise from the ashes of Equestria. A number of principles were laid out as signs of a righteous government, but The Guardianship would not have the chance to evaluate anything that currently existed. The reclamation process was very slow. While Thunder Valley was large, progress was made incrementally to prevent the possibility of another mutiny. Interconnection between the Outposts was considered just as important as the bunkers themselves. Encountering The Great Arrows Around 160 years after the war, a group of raiders reached Thunder Valley. These were the only non-ghoul ponies The Guardianship had seen since the bombs fell. Their presence proved that sentient life still existed on the surface, to some extent, but the nature of The Arrows frightened them. They had a mindless devotion to a god-like leader, which scared many soldiers that they were the last "free-thinking" ponies left alive. The Arrows seemed determined to destroy The Guardianship and take over the Outposts. They waged war for nearly a decade when the leader at the time, Elder Feathertail, decided to make a reckless push for Outpost Zeta. The Guardianship soldiers fell into an ambush and over a hundred of them were slaughtered by Great Arrows who were surprisingly well armed. This included the parents of two young initiates named Sandstone and Carmina. The two of them grew closer together as the campaign went on under Elder Greycrest. For her foolishness and massive loss of life, Elder Feathertail was executed. She left behind many orphans like Sandstone and Carmina, which also included her only son, Fuel Rod. Eventually The Guardianship were able to push back against The Great Arrows and capture Outpost Zeta, the last one in Thunder Valley. It was a time for great celebration as they expected to further fortify the valley before finally pushing out into the Equestrian mainland. This would not last though. Fuel Rod betrayed The Guardianship as vengeance for what happened to his mother. The Great Arrows were able to overrun all of the Outposts, forcing Elder Greycrest to trigger their self-destructs. After attacking Sandstone and Carmina, Fuel Rod was able to escape with the Master Spell Matrix which he intended to take to Tick-Tock. Almost all of the soldiers of The Guardianship were vaporized in the blasts. With the loss of Thunder Valley, most of the Outposts lie hidden in the endless wastes of Equestria, unknown to those on the surface. Notable Members * Paladin Sandstone * Carmina * Analog Armature * Star Paladin Turquoise * Fuel Rod Quotes * "It was our ultimate purpose and moral duty to protect the old world weapons that we had stored and keep them safe for future use by a deserving, righteous government that would rise up to restore the Equestrian Homeland… Sorry if that sounds silly, but it’s basically an exact quote from 'The Scroll.'" - Paladin Sandstone Behind The Scenes * "The Guardianship" as a name is derived from the generic "The Brotherhood" (of Steel). The name also indicating their main function and reason for formation. Category:EAST Corp Productions Category:Confessions of a Wasteland Pony Category:Factions (Confessions of a Wasteland Pony)